


A Mid-Supernatural Night’s Dream (Graphic Novel)

by LittleBluejay_SingingSongs



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types, SHAKESPEARE William - Works, Shakespeare-Fandom, Shakespear’s A Mid-Summer Night’s Dream, Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Singer (mentioned) - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Mister Fizzles character in the play, NO DEATHS, No Blood, No Incest, No siblings, Paris Hilton character in the play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBluejay_SingingSongs/pseuds/LittleBluejay_SingingSongs
Summary: Castiel/Dean and Ruby/Sam are two happy couples. Until Lucifer insists that Prince John force his daughter Ruby to marry Dean.





	1. Prince John returns from war, with Mary.

**Role                             Actor** **Role                           Actress**

Sam Winchester           Jared Padalecki                   Ruby                          Geneviev Padalecki 

Dean Winchester          Jensen Ackles                     Mary Winchester          Amy Gumenick

Castiel                         Misha Collins                      Kelly Kline                   Courtney Ford                         

CrowleyMark Sheppard                    Queen Amara              Emily Swallow

Metatron                     Curtis Armstrong                 Lady Toni Bevell          Elizabeth Blackwell

Jack Kline                   Alexander Calvert                Rowena McCloud          Ruth Connell

King Chuck                  Rob Benedict                      Claire Novak                Kathryn Love Newton

John Winchester           Matt Cohen                        Anna Milton                 Julie McNiven

Archagnel Gabriel         Richard Spieght Jr.             Ms. Watt                      Breanna Waugh

Arthur Ketch                David Haydn-Jones             Jo Harvelle                  Alona Tal

Garth Fitzgerald IV       DJ Qualls                           Naomi                         Amanda Tapping

Mick Davies                 Adam Ferguson 

Lucifer                        Mark Pellegrino

Ash                            Chad Lindberg

Special mention of characters used in the play; Paris Hilton as the character Paris Hilton and DJ Qualls as Mr. Fizzles.

                                                   

Chapter one, Prince John and Mary arrive. Gabriel has set up a meet and greet with Prince 

John’s subjects. First up is Lucifer with a complaint against his Daughter Ruby, whom he wishes

to marry Dean. Ruby and Sam love each other. And Castiel loves Dean.

     

  

Lucifer abruptly began,

 

 

 

  

  

 

 

 

 

    

   

    

   

  


	2. Lucifer and Rowena. The players of the town assemble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer’s schemes are revealed. 
> 
> The Players gather to discuss putting on a play.

 

  

The Players, Arthur Ketch, Lady Toni Bevell, Metatron, Ms. Watt, Mick Davies, and Jo Harvelle. 

They hope to earn a prize from Prince John for putting on a play to honor his wedding.

Lucifer and Rowena meet in her chamber of horrors.

Lucifer walked away without even saying goody-bye.

 

Off by the fairgrounds on the edge of the woods, the Players were enjoying a drink,

in the shade. When Arthur Ketch surprised everyone by saying:

      

    

         


	3. The Fairies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fairy Queen, Queen Amara, came to play, as fairies often do.   
> The fairy King, King Chuck, showed up and the arguing ensued.  
> Then the lovers showed up.

King Chuck sends Crowley into his favorite woods to set up a party. 

He arrives at the same time as Queen Amara and they ‘discuss’ Jack and Kelly, (Jack’s mother).

Dean arrives chased by Castiel. King Chuck listens in on their conversation, and sends Crowley on a mission.


	4. Sleeping in Enchanted Woods. How silly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kingfisher picture by Alan McFadyen Photography. Almost all of the pictures are from “Supernatural.”

  

Queen Amara thinks everything is fine, and she’s not giving up Jack.

King Chuck, he thinks he can get Jack and help two lovers get together again.

Crowley thinks: all I  _have_  to do is rub a flower on a lumberjack’s eyes.

Ruby and Sam Winchester. They think all they have to do, is wait for dawn.

Dean thinks all he has to do is find Ruby.

Castiel thinks Dean WILL love him again.

 

 

 

Once Queen Amara slept, time went on it’s merry way. Or did it?

 

Castiel ran away, thru the woods, looking for Dean.

 


	5. Crowley did as his king asked. So, why is everything wrong?

 

 

 

 


	6. Title card for chapter 6




End file.
